


sing your heart out, baby boy

by peterandhispirate



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Doubt, and Tyler knows it, josh's singing is great, just like in reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterandhispirate/pseuds/peterandhispirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler was pretty sure Josh's voice was the stuff of pixie dust and dandelions. Josh himself thought otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing your heart out, baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm stuck on the domestic fluff train and i can't get off, so have this; feedback is always appreciated! <3

The first time Tyler heard Josh sing, it wasn't really singing at all; more of a jaunty hum with a few mumbled words mixed in.

But it didn't matter, because it was easily the best thing his ears had been blessed with, which is why he tipped up his boyfriend's chin - Josh had been reading a novel and humming at the same time, which wasn't uncommon for him - and kissed him like he had just witnessed a symphony.

The second time, there were more words than the first; they were sang low and soft and sweet under Josh's breath, like he was afraid of disturbing a great peace or something (but he still yearned to sing in that lulling, raw way he had.) He had been at the stove with his back turned to Tyler at the time, and nearly jumped out of his skin with a squeak when he felt arms snake unexpectedly around his middle.

"You're good at that," Tyler remarked, nuzzling his face against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Good at what?" Josh mumbled back nervously, face flushed red and a lump forming in his throat.

"Singing, silly. Why don't you do it more often?"

Josh simply asked if he wanted his eggs scrambled or over-easy.

The third time was like magic. They had been driving down an empty road, trees dark and thick around them and the windows rolled down as the music roared from the stereo.

Tyler had been at the wheel, but it was hard not to get distracted and veer off the road when he heard his boyfriend singing at the top of his lungs along to the music, angel's voice and angel's face and angel's grin.

God, Tyler had never wanted to go home. He'd drive forever on an endless road if it meant hearing Josh, who was mistaken in thinking that the loud bass would mask his lovely voice, sing.

The fourth time was one of Tyler's personal favorites. He had been lounging on the sofa when he heard the shower turn on upstairs, quickly followed by swooping, purring melodies that synced with the slapping of the water against the bottom of the bathtub.

(He was pretty sure he heard some drumming on the shower walls, too.)

The fifth and best time was when they were sitting out on the porch steps, shoulders brushing and watching the sky as it was vandalized with red and pink and purple graffiti.

"Wait here," Tyler urged unexpectedly, rising from the steps and scurrying inside; leaving Josh both intrigued and confused.

When he came back, he was clutching his ukulele to his chest, and almost as soon as he settled back down beside his boyfriend, he was strumming out the notes to "Hey Jude."

Josh smiled and tapped his toes and hummed quietly along, the words sitting at the corners of his mouth and on his tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to sing them.

_You'll just mess it all up._

But then he heard Tyler murmur something like "sing your heart out, baby boy," and that's just what he did.

He faltered a little at the start, beginning to recoil, but Tyler urged him on with the happiest grin he had ever seen.

So he sang, and it was just as beautiful as all the other times: while reading, while cooking, while in the car, while showering.

And Tyler was proud and happy, and Josh was on the way to being proud and happy, and the crickets sang along with him as the sun finally sank below the horizon.


End file.
